prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Gloves Are On/@comment-6957723-20160123064745/@comment-4786757-20160125200353
@Tvfanatic: You had to follow lots and lots of rules huh.... You do know that you do that every where you go right. At home you have rules in place... at school, the country you live in in has laws one must follow. This place is no different. When did you join this wikia in particular huh? Or wikia as a whole? Cause I was part of this wikia since 2012 (regular user and 2011 I was just an anon) and let me tell you... it wasn't pretty. It was a warzone and the admins weren't active. We'd have people vandalizing pages, posting innapropriate pictures of the porn variety on the comments section, people's walls, etc. It was chaos and the there was an overabundance of trolls. Go anywhere and they will tell you using CAPS ALL THE TIME MAKES IT SEEM LIKE YOUR YELLING. So it's easier for people if we type normally, as if we were talking to one another face to face. It's funny that the people who call it a dictatorship usually aren''t sweet little angels... Funny how that works isn't it? The reason Shower Harvey is off limits was because we needed to set boundaries for everyone cause like 80% of the people who were using that moniker for Sarah were also insulting Dre Davis on social media and using it as an excuse to make fun of Sasha Pieterse for her weight gain. So to make it fair, we said not to character/actor bashing in general. You know.... people have the freedom to do as they please. All it takes is for one(or more) user(s) to abuse that privilage and it ruins it for everyone else. Don't blame the admins for this. Blame the users who preceded you and cause us to be more strict. You do know that there are wikia out there more strict than us right? Once Upon a time Wikia monitors everything and the comments sections aren't allowed to be used in the manner in which we let you guys.... Inform yourself next time before you get mad at us for doing a job we do on our free time. We're not getting paid for this, we do it because we love the wikia and we want to see it be the best it can be. I dare you to go back to some of our older pages and see some of the things we had to deal with. Don't judge before you know the whole story.... @Kate: Who do you mean? Cause let's compare it to a jail... There are many people locked up that claim they are innocent. 1% or less is probably telling the truth and a mistake was made in which they ended up being collateral damage. But the other 99% of those users who are blocked deserved it. It doesn't take a genius, look through their contributions and you'll see why some of them are blocked. Some of them were trollings, others were harassing people(in the comments sections, chat, their walls, etc.) but simply don't want to admit their wrong so they blame us. The problem with regular users in general is they think its soooo easy. Utopias don't exist. The reason they don't is because people aren't perfect. The best we can do is try to make sure people follow the rules (a lot of which wikia set up not us). Gosh, I would love to just be like Pandora and unblock all the trolls and have all the admins be MIA. I guarantee you people would still find a way to get mad at us for not being "active" and blocking people. But when we're efficiently doing our job... people still get mad..